1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to digital power estimation of components on the integrated circuits during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern processors are capable of consuming a great deal of power and in so doing may generate a significant amount of heat. If left unchecked, this heat could cause catastrophic damage to the processor. Thus, power management systems have been developed to limit the power that the processor consumes and thus the heat generated. In many power management systems, the thermal design power (TDP) for the whole chip is commonly the primary metric that is used to control power and ensure thermal limits are not exceeded. Typically, if the thermal limits are being reached, or the thermal power reaches a particular threshold, the power management system may throttle the processor by reducing performance. Conversely, if power consumption can be accurately measured while running a given application, and the power used is less than the TDP capability of the platform, performance may be increased by allowing the processor to consume the available headroom in the TDP by increasing the operating voltage, the operating frequency or both. However, since the capabilities of conventional thermal measurement mechanisms have less than acceptable granularity and repeatability in many cases, modulating activity based upon thermal and/or power limits of individual components becomes difficult. This may be particularly true vary as various application programs are executed and the corresponding processor loads increase and decrease.